hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
His Dark Materials talk:Administrators
Inactive admin Should Amyosaurus be listed as an inactive admin (coloured blue)? After all, there was the discussion about Musical33's gaining of bureaucrat rights that ultimately hung on her being inactive. She has been inactive for over 60 days, but I'm not sure what the rules are on this page for inactivity. --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 02:29, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :At the moment, I think we should keep Amyosaurus down as an active admin. The chances are really high that, when The Secret Commonwealth/TV series airs she may come back to the wiki again. Until then, we should wait. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 07:19, December 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Checking the listusers/sysop page (which does not show Amyosaurus unless the "bureaucrats" box is checked) to see when Amyosuarus last edited, I have found that the page lists Lenalia Row and Cpl. Dunn as being active (last edit 15:55 on December 3 in both cases). However, as the supposed edits occured simultaneously, and as clicking the link shows no activity on that date (and clicking the "diff" link for Cpl.Dunn shows the last edit to be a "gone for about a week" one; longest week ever?), I think this is a glitch. Still, this means that Cpl.Dunn is "inactive" rather than "former". — evilquoll (talk) 09:24, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Things get even stranger. Changing the page default further, from "5 edits or more" to "all users", shows another bureaucrat called Quentin. — evilquoll (talk) 09:45, December 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::The glitch occured, I think, due to Musical33 removing their admin status. Quentin was the founder of the wiki and so has bureaucrat rights yet FANDOM staff should have removed this when the wiki was adopted. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 13:20, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::I did indeed remove the admin rights of anyone gone for several years. I did not realize this would cause a glitch. I believe Amyosaurus should not be listed as inactive just yet. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:51, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::I earlier this evening requested removal of bureaucrat rights from those old long-gone accounts. This has now been done. — evilquoll (talk) 18:50, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::: due to community vote against the idea. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 19:30, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Inactive admins removed from list What I would like to know is, why has Lenalia Row been removed from the list? It's true that she has not been active (here or on the HP Wiki) for a few years now, but she said that she wanted to finish her education first and would then be back; and she still has bureaucrat status (and will continue to have it unless she returns and removes it, or we get FANDOM staff to remove it — and they usually only do that for cause, such as abusing status to vandalise a wiki), hence is officially "inactive" rather than "former". — evilquoll (talk) 09:04, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :The other bureaucrats (who used to have admin rights) were removed from the list after I added them despite being active on other wikis too. Lenalia Row may come back after her education but you'd think she'd come back every so often in that case or at least appear once La Belle Sauvage came out. There's always hope though. However, seeing as she no longer has admin rights she is an inactive bureaucrat. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 13:20, December 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Truth is, I removed Lenalia Row because I am her. Long story short, I have indeed finished my education (got my bachelor's!) and I lost my credentials to the Lenalia account. Rather than go through the process of trying to recover it, I decided to create this new account. I wanted to regain my bureaucrat rights through hard work, hence why I never told anyone this (sorry if it feels like I deceived anyone x_x definitely not my intention). I will gladly add that username as (formerly) next to my current account name. I hope you all understand! --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:51, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Haha! (This is like some crazy TV drama story plot twist :P) Well......that has cleared up a few things. Congrats on getting through uni though! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:56, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Congrats and welcome back! — evilquoll (talk) 17:40, December 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: :::All I can say is: damn I am glad I woke up this morning. LimeInABush (Talk) 02:33, December 21, 2018 (UTC) A message from Amyosaurus Hi everyone, Really sorry I'm the one delivering this message but I thought everyone should know. I decided to message Amy on Reddit about 20 minutes ago, just a short message asking whether she would be interested in returning to the wiki, just to get a final answer so that we knew for sure and. She responded within a few minutes...and this was her response: "Hi Nightspeakers! Thanks for getting in touch. I actually lost access to that Wikia account because it was made with Facebook connect or something and I deleted my Facebook account. I don’t have time to moderate a community anymore, which is why I removed myself from moderation of the HDM subreddit, too. I won’t be upset if I’m removed from the moderation team. Again, thanks for getting in touch and I wish all of you the best of luck with the Wiki!" I thought everyone should know about that, so, again, I'm sorry I had to share that message. Thanks. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 11:17, July 7, 2019 (UTC)